Alchemy
Learning There are only two ways to learn Alchemy. The first way, like many other magicks, is to be taught by an Artisan+ rank Alchemist. The second way is through a person's curiosity into magicks whilst learning the art of Philtering or Chemisty (Medicine). For the second method to work, the individual must have a high level of skill in either Medicine, Philtering and/or Herbalism. And they must also have knowledge of other magicks as well as curiosity into properties of other magicks. Alchemy is a magic that is affected by the skill level of Alchemist in terms of Philtering, Medicine and/or Herbalism. If an Alchemist's alchemy level is higher than his Philtering, Medicine and/or Herbalism level, magic philters will be less effective. Extraction Extraction is used to extract magic from another source into a 'tangible' form, as well as converting between these forms. Such forms include: Energy, powder, solid, liquid forms. After extraction, the magic will maintain it's form until it is either Philtered or it is converted into another form. Extraction requires a lot of concentration. Extraction takes time. The amount of time depends on what rank the Alchemist is currently. Master+ Alchemists have no extraction time so it is instantaneous. It also does not require as much concentration. Some forms produce higher quality conversions compared to others. For example, a Magic that is extracted as a powder has a lower quality of magic than a magic that is extracted as a solid crystal. However, if the user was to crush the crystal into powder, it would not lose it's quality. Extracting magic as Energy grants the highest quality, however it requires the magic user to be constantly casting their magic in order for the Alchemist to extract it, and it cannot be stored. Alchemists can use Extraction as a means of defense, dispersing hostile magic into harmless energy or dust. Thus using magic against an Alchemist is pointless. Alchemists can only disperse magic that is equal or below their Alchemy rank. Magic Philtering Magic Philtering is very similar to regular Philtering, however it is mixing magic into their Philters. To successfully create a magic philter, a person must extract a property of magic in some way or form. Whether it be in energy, powder, liquid, solid form; and mix it into a stable concoction. When making these philters, the user must be aware of the magic properties they are attempting to add, else it will fail. The power of the effects of the completed Philter is relative to the Alchemist's Rank, the Rank of the magic used, the quality of the extracted form and the skill level of the Alchemist's Philtering. (i.e. Using a Artisan+ rank shield property is more powerful than a Novice rank shield property.) Completed Philters commonly result in a liquid or powder concoction, depending on the properties of the magic. Using completed Magic Philters depends on what kind of magic is stored within them. For example, if restorative magic was used in the philter, it can be used via drinking or dripping onto wounds. Philters that use offensive magicks, such as a Fire Philter are used similarly to bombs, thrown weapons. Dangers and Side Effects As with all Magicks, Alchemy has varying, negative side effects and dangers. All magic is addictive, and can often lead mages to using far too much magic. Doing so can cause anything from overexertion, to passing out, to loss of magic temporarily or permanently, to death. While Alchemy is not a magic that consumes a lot of energy, it can still be quite harmful even after a successful Philtering. Extraction uses a 'moderate' amount of energy and it also requires focus. Should the user's focus break, they may lose control of the Extraction process and the magic will explode as raw energy. Whoever uses a Magic Philter must be extremely careful with them, depending on their storage environment. For example, if a Fire Philter was to be accidentally dropped on the floor, the fire magic will explode out. This is more of a danger to the holders rather than a direct danger to the Alchemist. Progression Summary Novice - Novices are only able to create Philters that use up to Journeyman rank magicks in their concoctions. They are only able to extract magic into the form of powder. They must be within half a meter of the magic when Extracting. They are also able to sense magical flow. (Such as invisible barriers, etc.) Journeyman - Journeyman are able to create Philters that use up to Artisan rank magicks in their concoctions. They are able to extract magic into the form of powder and liquid. They must be within 1 meter of the magic when Extracting. Artisan - Artisans are able to teach others Alchemy. They are able to create Philters that use up to Master rank magicks in their concoctions. They are able to extract magic into the form of powder, liquid and solid. They must be within 3 meters of the magic when Extracting. Master - Masters can create Philters that use any rank of magic in their concoctions. They are able to extract magic into all forms (Energy, powder, liquid and solid.). They must be within 7 meters of the magic when Extracting. The Extraction process is instantaneous. Grand Master - Grand Masters can create Philters that use any rank of magic in their concoctions and are able to boost the quality of the Philter during the Philtering process (ie. Upgrade Journeyman level magic to Artisan level magic within the Philter. They can do this with Grand Master magicks as well). They are able to extract magic into all forms. They must be within 15 meters of the magic when Extracting. The Extraction process is instantaneous. Developed by Rekaigan